kanechroniclesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
MJ Book 1: My Life
Katrina Cahill 8:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) - This is a story about Ch elsea Sibuna, a special girl who was born to a descendant of Zoser and the God of Funerals. Also, it is about her past before she goes to Brooklyn House. Prologue Sue Sibley Sue didn't know what to do. Then again, she didn't know what to do with her life. She was 16 and a single mom. As hard as it was to believe this simple fact, she was one, and the looks on the guys who once liked her was like a guy getting hit with a steamtrain. As a full scholar of Harvard, she was almost like a product who was quite progressive for a better cause for earth. She looked at her dorm window. The scenery was beautiful, pine trees, grass, bushes, and shrubs, with the occassional squirrels trying to mate. Her left hand crept up her neck, where her locket was. No, she thought, he left you, he left you with a child, why are you even wearing it? But she looked at it anyway. It was a picture of her and her boyfriend by her house, drinking soda while they laughed as they watched a scene from a movie. Anubis, his name was, and what a cute name it was as well. However, even though it was a cute name on a hot guy, she hated him for deserting her . . . leaving her with a child. But she still liked him. "Sue?" Gracie - her dormitory roomie - asked. She stood up. "Coming!" She said. Soon, she smoothed down the crinkles on her shirt, tied her brown yet streaked with white hair, and tucked her locket under her shirt, the cold metal resting against her chest. _______________________________________________________________________________________ She left out the door, without knowing that Anubis was looking after her. . .and the child that can tip the scales between Ma'at and Chaos. If only he could have told her. Chapter One Chelsea Sibuna "Who do you think will be coming to our Everday Hero Day, Elsea?" Chelsea's friend, Lily, asked. "My mom? She was here last year." She suggested. Just then, Lily shivered as she backed away from Chelsea. She sighed. With Lily's red hair and green eyes, she looked like a red cat. A very scared cat that is. "No offense, Elsea, but your Mom's creepy." She said. "When am I not offended?" Chelsea said sarcastically. But Chelsea was embarassed with her mom's work, as 21 and a creepy Egyptologist, Chelsea knew why she had only one friend. As in, who would not be creeped out by being told about how you could mummify a body? But luckily, at least Lily found it cool ___________________________________________________________________ It was a new day, at least, it was one. Chelsea groaned furiously, she forgot, Mrs Credo assigned her to let either her mom or Greg to come for Everyday Hero Day. Suddenly, hot pancake scent filled the air. "Chelsea!" Her mom called from downstairs. She dashed out of the quilts and down the stairs. Soon, she sat on her seat at the table, and her step-dad was reading the newspaper while he drank coffee. "Morning, Chelsea." He greeted as if she flunked at her marks. "Oh stop it, Greg." Her mom chided, "Chelsea, you'd need a full stomach today for your Everyday Hero Day, so eat up!" Chelsea blushed. Then, she took bites of her chocolate chipped pancake. "Er...Mom?" "Yeah?" She asked as she set down a plate full of pancakes. "Mrs. Credo assigned me to let you go for the holiday at school. Can you go?" Her mom sighed with anticipation. Her eyes looked sad. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, but I have an appointment with the British Museum curator with the artifact I recently found, worth a lot of rubble, so I have to be there exactly at 9 a.m. tops. Maybe, your daddy Greg could go." By then, Greg stood up, and that was the first time she saw Greg wearing an office suit. He kissed Sue's cheek. "Sorry kid, my first day at work's today." Then he left with a grunt. She looked pleadingly at her mother. Sue could do nothing but sigh. "I'm real sorry, Chelse. But we really need the money. Just tell Mrs Credo about it, I'm sure she'll understand." __________________________________________________________________________________ "Okay, class. Now, our special guest for our Everyday Hero Day. . .Chelsea, if you please." Mrs Credo suggested. "Um, yeah, about that. Mrs. Credo, my mom and step-dad couldn't go." She apologized. Since they don't care about me, she added bitterly in her mind. Credo frowned. Just then, Lily squealed with excitement. "Don't worry, Mrs Credo! I got a friend who knows my Daddy who works as a dog trainer!" She said. She proudly gestured to the door and a guy who was as old as Chelsea's mom opened the door. He had warm chocolate brown eyes, and black hair, his ears stuck out a bit from his hair. He looked a bit familiar, Chelsea decided. As if instinct took over, Chelsea's hand crept up her neck, took the locket her mom gave her, and opened it. She gasped. The guy looked like Mom's first boyfriend! She looked back and forth at the guy as he talked about the importance of dog training. It wasn't really that weird, it was just. . .she took her mirror and looked at her eyes. Same, they're the same, She thought, how. . .can't be! How?! But there it was, it was a guy who looked exactly like her father, and they both had the same eyes. Either Chelsea was hallucinating and going crazy. . .or she just met her dad. Chapter Two Greggus Sibuna "Thank you for your deposit ma'am." 'He said after his client left. He stood from his desk and entered the lounge to get some coffee. As soon as he entered, he saw Gracie Jude and Mark Quz'ah making out while the others kept laughing. "Really, Mark? Why don't you make out there at the streets, more crowd." He joked as he took a cup of coffee from their coffee maker. Mark chuckled as he pulled away from Gracie, a woman in her mid 20s. He wiped a coat of lipstick off his cheek, his hair rumbled, his shirt crinkled up because of Gracie holding on to it, not to mention his pants button was open, revealing pink boxer shorts. "Really, Greg? Lemme guess, you and Sue hadn't had one yet, had you?" He asked as he folded his arms. Greg cringed. He really didn't really like the fact that Sue didn't want to make love with him just because she had one child already. He blamed Chelsea for all the things that made him and Sue feel as if they were distant friends. He despised the guy who first met her, he envied him. He shook his head and went straight for the door. "Not yet, Mark. But maybe later?" He replied. Mark rolled his blue eyes. "You say that all the time." He reminded Greg. "Whatever." The only word Greg could muster up and left. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Greg fixed up the line of people who deposited the past few weeks and withdrawed as well. From what he heard, this guy named Anu B. Setis died 3 days after he withdrawed a wad of cash. ''Anu B. Setis, it felt as if it was familiar. He searched up the name in Google, then loads of information popped out. But they were all about that Egyptian god Anubis. But one was about the name Anu B. Setis. He clicked it. "Anu B. Setis is a sales clerk who disappeared five years after his first day at the Cairo Museum for eight years. But fortunately, was found by a woman named Sue Sibley at the back of the British Museum unconscious. Journalists believed that he was tried to be recruited by terrorists and ended up wounded while the gang travelled as far as London." "Strange. Eight years the guy was gone. Then he came back." He murmured to himself. He was so caught up with this Anu dude that he didn't feel Gracie was there. "I heard of the guy once. They said he met a girl of 16, got her pregnant. Dude deserted her." She recalled. Greg stopped looking at his hands. He remembered Sue's stories. She met a guy at 16, when she gave birth to Chelsea. "What was the girl's name?" Gracie scratched her head for answers. "I recall it was Sue, Sue Sibley, that's right. But people says she died trying to give birth." He looked at the screen of the Anu dude, then closed the tab and pressed this article about the Egyptian god, Anubis. _________________________________________________________________________________________ He looked through 8 tabs about this Egyptian god. Embalmers. Funerals. It all sounded ancient. . .then again, these mythologies were ancient. He scrolled down. "Yo Gracie, how much do you know about this Egyptian mythology?" He asked her. No reply. Strange, I didn't hear her footsteps leave. He thought. All he heard was an '''unnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhhhh, although he knew Mark left for the bathroom, so he couldn't have taken her and resumed their 'shift'. He turned to see Gracie lying down on the ground. Her dyed red hair was a destroyed mop, her hazel eyes lolled to the back of her head, her beautiful cashmere dress was flat. Her hand was drowning in blood. Before his eyes looked at the front door, a bullet impaled itself at his chest. He crumpled to the floor. His eyes darted frantically, he couldn't lift his head, his breathing stopped. He looked at his computer screen, it was all he could before his heart gave out. Chapter Three Anubis Anubis stared at her picture for a long time. He missed her. Could she miss him, too? Did she know how much it killed him when he missed her? No, she probably didn't especially since he got her into this kind of trouble. Oh Sue, I know you've moved on. . .but at least remember me. He thought silently. How odd it was that he actually thought, he had done stupid things that intertwined itself with mortals, being the Lord of Funeral Rites was one, falling in love was another. He touched the picture as if it was an ancient papyrus, and stared at it fondly. He was so attached to the picture of Sue. Her crazy hair tied back, her eyes beamed with happiness. Her picture was a picture caught in her mid-laugh, the scenery was the Great Pyramids. How he met her, he forgot, but he remembered why he fell in love with her in the first place. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice a small girl approaching him. "Who are you?" She demanded as she folded he arms. He looked up as he folded Sue's picture. Immediately the little girl noticed it and snatched it up. She looked at it and glared at him. He was intimidated. By a five-year old girl. "What's this?" She demanded. "Why do you have a picture of my mother?" Apparently, he was mystified. She shook her head and held out her hand. "The name's Chelsea, and I believe I asked you a question." ___________________________________________________________________________________________ "Well? I don't have all day, my mother is gonna pick me up soon." She explained. He sat on the chair again and gestured for her to sit with him. She hesitated. "I'm sorry for the delay, but why have you come? And for God's sake, lose those glasses, you seem to not look directly at my eyes, isn't that what you should do?" Immediately, she took off her glasses and what Anubis saw was an exact ''copy of ''his ''eyes. Her eyes were warm chocolate brown, her hair. . .Anubis shook that thought away. . .still, it was like Sue's, not to mention her face was like Sue's. "Sorry, but I was wondering. . .if you knew this woman, you um. . .look like her first boyfriend when she was 16, maybe you could help me if you know who my father is?" She stammered as she took a locket out of her shirt and unclasped it and gave it to him. He opened it, and again, he nearly fell off his chair. It was him and Sue, by the tv watching. He looked at Chelsea and at the picture back and forth. ''It must be her, He thought, it could be. Chapter Four Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson Category:My Journey